Talk:Interplanetary Trade
My initial idea would be to allow three different types of trade. Licit trade Illicit trade Economic sanctions All types of trade would be publicly broadcast, and easily figured out by anyone who looks it up. Licit trade would be anything that's perfectly legitimate to anyone. Illicit trade would be anything which could get you in trouble somewhere in the galaxy. Economic sanctions would be where one planet prohibits trade with another planet. Results would be as follows. Licit trade would be readily available to anyone. This trade would bring in a small amount of income to both planets. Illicit trade would be something which is illegal somewhere between planet A and planet B. This would have a higher income rating than normal, but it would incur some sort of cost (suggestions?). Economic sanctions would negatively impact the planet initiating it, but also negatively impact the planet that it is targeted. There should probably be some sort of 'equal net loss' between each planet, or possibly the more economically powerful and stable planet would have a smaller loss. In economics, the bigger more powerful planet could easily impose sanctions on a smaller planet. This would not actually have as large an impact as a blockade would, however. Economic sanctions should -always- be viewed as legitimate, IC. It is effectively one planet wielding its own planetary economy to mess with someone else. Blockades or other acts are not legitimate, which makes them the more illicit version of economic sanctions. --- As a note, this entire thing is meant to simply add more options. It's not meant to negatively impact things in general, nor positively impact things in general. People shouldn't automatically just get a bunch of extra money for free, nor should it allow planetary leaders of rich core worlds to suddenly wtfpwn smaller, less powerful ones. The purpose of this system is to create some sort of beneficial up-side to belonging to a group, whether it be the Blacks, the Republic, or otherwise. There should be down sides to going 'on your own' in the Galaxy. There should also be some sort of economic effect on planets which are surrounded by enemy states. This will create RP because powerful groups of planets which hold a great deal of wealth can benefit single planets. Thus people who are on the smaller planets will have some reason to go out of their way to wheel and deal with the group of planets. One issue with this system is that it will create a great deal of strife. Some players might attempt to use the system to either wreck people they don't like, or benefit all their friends. However, I think the system itself could easily be built in a way that makes such deals to be reasonably moot. ---- A simpler modification to +cargo, which would be more directly impacted by RP, is if traders had to negotiate with the "owners" of a cargo node (consisting of the planetary leader and the owners of large businesses on the planet) to obtain rights to use the node at all. They would be import/export shipping contracts, as it were. --Lolkje 23:36, 7 August 2008 (UTC) With regards to illicit trade and economic sanctions: First, illicit trade. I think it would be good if planetary leaders could set their armies to watch for a certain type of incoming good--spice, force pikes, bombs, any type of weapon. This would be a benefit that would also help at, for instance, IC parties--screening players for weapons. A player could try to bluff or sneak something past, using either their hide or their forgery skill. (This could represent hiding an object, disguising it, trying to sneak past the guards, trying to convince the guards you have the proper credentials). Presumably a failed attempt will result in hostile activities--I can't think of any actual coded mechanism, unfortunately. This sort of mechanism could also go into economic sanctions: you could set your armies to watch for goods from a certain planet, and not allow any access from them. 00:13, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ------ Regarding guards: The illegal goods thing would sort of beat the purpose of their about-to-be-implemented black market. If this was a mechanism to take place in the mainstream, I'm all for it. I believe certain space zones should be used as 'shortcuts' for smuggling runs. Otherwise, people with a thousand ships and armies could easily kill whatever criminal activities happen in the planet in question. ---- I don't really see that as a "downside." If someone has a thousand ships and armies, they ought to be able to stop the criminal activities. That sort of makes sense, you know. -- Besk ---- :Sure, if you want to declare martial law. It doesn't make a lot of IC sense to have patrols that are so thick it's impossible to commit crimes--part of why I'd like to see upkeep implemented. If you have a massive quantity of troops stationed on your planets, you have upkeep that comes out of planetary income. :It is presumably not possible to completely shut off the perimeter of a city to intruders, and I doubt it's ICly feasible to place troops in every corner of a city. (It would require roughly 140 men to station one soldier on every block in Seattle's U district alone, which is one or two square miles. But I digress. :If stamping out crime were really just a matter of having a lot of policemen, then crime would basically not exist. But cities can't even do that on a city-wide level--I certainly doubt they could do it on a planet-wide level. 08:47, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Formatting Just to be clear what is being discussed and who is answering whom, could you guys use headers to indicate topics and colons to indent to mark replies like in an outline? That'd be great, thanks. --Tuil 18:14, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ---- This is just a discussion thread, not any sort of formalized system. It's meant to just be comments and responses. I don't see any point in using formatting, when it is just a thread of ideas. - Besk ---- :That's just the point. It's hard to follow what's being said and responded to with so little organization. --Tuil 20:12, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ---- That's why we add breaks after each comment. If people put four -'s after each comment, it'll keep things all easy to read. - Besk